


When the day turns into night

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: But I love Mai and Naru too, F/M, Shipping problems, Was asked for more of this pairing, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Dark memories, a bittersweet woman with eyes like chocolate. A rival in this game of love, who shall win dear Noll?





	

I have had enough, I disdain waiting in the depths of dreams waiting for her to show and bring color to this damn world. I am so tired of her running to me and crying about something Noll said or did. She even mistakes me for my twin, ah there is that pang in my chest. How do I still feel such deep seated pain? Damn she's crying again. Why do I have to play substitute for my twin? I should tell her who I am. The words won't come out! Is this my punishment? Is it because I am dead, or is it karma biting me in the ass? She looks so sad, maybe if I smile she will cheer up?

"Naru you would be so pretty if you smiled more often."

Damn that hurt, can't she tell I am not Oliver? I have to help her anyways I promised her parents before they moved on.."Mai focus, where are you?"

"Somewhere cold, the spirit dragged me down the hall from base."

Cold? Maybe the basement? "Keep talking and stay here. Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember Lin yelling and you running after me. It's getting warmer."

That's good, she's not close to dying. "Mai when you wake up conserve your breath you don't have much air."

"What should I do?"

I'll be damned if I let her die in that miserable place. "Yell for me as loud as you can, it will hurt and it will drive you mad but try."

"The roof collapsed after I got in here what if you.."

What if Noll doesn't make it.."I will save you I promise."

With that she faded from my realm. Please live Mai, I love you...


End file.
